Lost Love
by Saeshmea
Summary: Martha asks Lionel to visit her in Washington. It have past four years since Jonathan death and Martha wants to find out the feelings that she still having towards Lionel. But the day after Lionel comes, he disappears and Martha will be alone to help him.
1. Chapter 1

When Martha finished her speech everybody stood up and applauded her

**Lost love - 1**

When Martha finished her speech everybody stood up and applauded her. She blushed herself, but she gave a pretty smile to all the people who had gone there to listen to her words. When she was down the stage the people still applauding, her legs were trembling; it was her last speech before the elections.

"Congratulations, Senator" said the people as she walked through the crowd.

"Congratulation, Senator Kent" said a voice she recognize from her back.

"Lionel!" exclaimed Martha when she turned round and saw the face of the man she had missed so much "What are you doing here?", tried Martha to asked to Lionel.

"You asked me to came…" he said and hold her hand to help her to go out the crowd who still applauding.

"Thank you" she said when they were outside.

"It was a pleasure" he said looking at her shiny blue eyes. "People really enjoy you…".

"That's what it seems… but I'm really scared for the elections"

"Why? You shouldn't be, you will win… I'm sure"

"It's not for that… It's because…"

"…. because you remember Jonathan these days?" he added.

"It have already past four years… I remember him everyday, but I just try to remember that there was a person who makes me really happy once ago, I try to forget that I lost him and how hurt were the first days, the first weeks, the first months…" she was becoming sad, her eyes were red and she notices a little cry going to her eyes; but she stopped it "But you really helped me then, and I faced it…" she smiled again.

"I missed you a lot, Martha Kent"

"Me too" she said while they took the elevator to the car park. "How where your business in Europe?" she asked.

"Boring… But I finished them, so I came as early as I could since I read your last e-mail" he said. And he put his hand in his jacket and he took out an orange tulip.

"What's thant?!" exclaimed Martha when she saw him taking out the flower from his jacket.

"It's a tulip"

"I see…"

"I know they are your favourite flowers, so I took it for you from Holland"

"You have taken a flower for me from the other side of the world!" she exclaimed taking the tulip and joining its smell.

"I have"

"You're so sweet, Lionel" said Martha giving him a kiss on his cheek.

She blushed, and he did too.

Then the elevator doors open again.

"I have my car here… did you come by limousine?" said Martha.

"No. I have the limousine in metropolis, I took a taxi"

"Ok… I will drive, so" said Martha as she opened her car's door.

"I can drive if you prefer" said Lionel.

"It's my car. I drive" said Martha.

"O.K." accepted Lionel.

When they were already in the car Martha asked Lionel for his baggage.

"Oh… I left it in my jet. I have to rang from the hotel to ask them to take it there"

"You needn't to stay in a hotel… you can stay in my apartment"

"I don't want to…"

"I asked you to come, and you did… the less I can do is to give you a bed… don't me?"

"Ok, ok… I will give them you address" he said. "So… what's that thing as important that you couldn't say me by mail or phone?" asked Lionel a while after.

"It's complicated… could you wait until we arrived?" asked Martha.

"I'm not sure" joked Lionel.

When they arrived to the apartment Martha took out a pair of glasses and some champagne.

"Are we celebrating anything?" asked Lionel.

"You're return" said Martha smiling. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I've dinner during the travel"

"Great. Me neither… I ate something before the speech"

She gave a glass to Lionel, took the bottle and sat on the sofa. Lionel sat next to her and they stayed a while just looking into each other's eyes.

"We're already here… now you can tell it to me…" insisted Lionel.

Martha left her glass on the table and began to caress one of Lionel's hands.

"When Jonathan dead you became my moral support, my partner during my first months as a senator, and my friend. The time past and we realized that we had become something more than friends, our relationship was stronger than friendship… but I wasn't prepare to find it out, to accept it…"

"Martha…" whisper Lionel.

"Let me finish… I asked you to let it go, to left that feelings apart of us… and I came to Washington and it really seemed that we did it, that we forget that… It have past two years since I'm here, now it comes new elections and maybe I will have to stay here four years more, and I don't want these for years to be as the last two… I mean, I don't want to just see you less than once a month… Lionel, I want to wake up with you every day…"

Lionel didn't say anything, he was wordless.

"Lionel?"

"I can't believe it…" he whispered.

"Well… I… if you don't want it… If… if you have really forgotten that feelings… I…" said Martha nervously and blushing herself.

"No… stop! I do, I want, I… I love you" said Lionel "It's just that… I can't believe it, I was really sure that you had left that feelings in the past, that… that that was just something that happened because you weren't really good after your husband's dead… I tried to convince my self that that was just a dream… that nothing happened…"

"It was real, Lionel… And I want to continue it, I want to continue our relationship since the moment we almost kiss in thanksgiving, because there was a while when I forget everything, when my mind just knew that I loved you… Lionel, I want to wake up everyday thinking that I love you"

"That would be wonderful!" exclaimed Lionel as he moved to be closer to her and they kissed.

The next morning there were two pairs of shoes next to the sofa, a shirt on the table and a blouse on a chair, there were a trousers in front the door and a skirt in the middle of the corridor, there was a bra on the bedroom's door knob, there were a pants under the bed and the sheets were on the floor.

"Good morning" whispered Martha when she opened her eyes and saw Lionel next to her.

"Good morning" repeated Lionel. She had an arm rounding his thorax and she removed it caressing his muscles.

"You look really pretty in the morning…" he said as she kissed him.

"Thanks" she said "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want"

While Martha was preparing the breakfast, wearing just her panties, Lionel came with the same clothes of the day before.

"I forgot to ask for my baggage, so I will go to the airport this morning…"

"Ok… I will go with you"

"No, please… I want to give you a present… and I want it to be a surprise…"

"It will not be a surprise if you have already told me about it" she said turning round to kiss him.

"But I don't want you to see it…"

"Ok… so… will we meet for lunch…"

"For lunch and for the rest of the day, my dear… and tomorrow, and the next one, and the other… I will not leave you alone never" he said kissing her hand and her neck.

"Poor of me…" she joked.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Lost love - 2

**Lost love - 2**

Martha was sitting down waiting for Lionel to have lunch, but it was nearly three o'clock in the afternoon and he hadn't returned yet. Martha began to be worried, so she rang to his mobile phone. He didn't answer.

She decided to go to the airport, and she asked for the Luthor Corp's jet, she wanted to know if he had already went there to take his baggage, or not. A young woman who worked in the airport said Martha that there was any jet of the Luthor Corp. there. Martha couldn't understand.

Going to her apartment again she rang to Smallville.

"Yeah?" said a voice.

"Lex?"

"That's me"

"It's Martha Kent"

"Hello Senator, how are you?"

"Worried, Lex. Listen, your father visited me yesterday, and he has disappeared this morning"

"That's impossible, he had to be in Europe until tomorrow"

"I know, but he came earlier"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent, I can't help you, I have a meeting in five minutes, call me again later if you want" and he cut the phone down.

Before she arrived to her apartment, Martha made another call:

"Clark? It's mum, I don't know why you aren't home, I suppose that you have some work in the Planet, but I need you, please, call mummy back, ok? I love you, sweetheart" said she to the answering machine of the Kent's farm.

Martha put the key in the door trembling; she couldn't understand how she could wake up in front of a man, and a few hours after he had disappeared.

She closed the door softly. She was tired, she needed to rest, but she couldn't, she didn't know where was the man who she had said the last night that she was in love with.

There was somebody waiting for her in the living room, a man who wasn't Lionel.

"Who're you!? What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Martha scared and with the telephone on her hand.

"Good evening, Senator" said the man standing up from the sofa "You should keep that" advised the man pointing the mobile phone.

"Who're you?"

"A Lionel's Luthor friend" said the man, and Martha left the phone on the table.

"Where's him?!"

"He's fine"

"I said where's him"

"I can't say you that" said the man seriously.

"What do you want?"

"Why don't you have sit, Senator?"

"What do you want?" repeated Martha lowlier.

"Sit down!" ordered the man taking out a gun. Martha obeyed. "Well done" said the man smiling.

"Where's Lionel? What have you done him?"

"Mr. Luthor is with some friends of mine, waiting to come back" said the man "But firstly I need you to do a favour to me"

"What kind of favour?"

"The election's campaign began this week. I want you to tell everybody that you're not going to run on this elections"

"I won't do that!"

"Of course you will!" said the man walking to Martha and staying behind on her "Because if you don't do it, your loved Lionel will die" whispered the man on her ear as he took the TV commandment and put on the television and the video. Then, on the screen appeared Lionel. He had been hurt, he was bleeding from some injuries, but he still alive: "Martha, I'm fine, don't worry about me" said Lionel on the video.

Martha was making an effort to not cry.

"Your next speech is in two days, you will do it then" said the man while he walked to the door "Oh… and don't call the police" said before he left the apartment.

When the man had closed the door, Martha began to cry. But somebody opened the door again. It was Clark.

"Mum! What's the matter? Who was that man who left the apartment?"

"Clark!" exclaimed Martha standing up and running to her son's arms.

"So, somebody has kidnapped Lionel to obligate you to leave the senate…" repeated Clark after give a cup of tea to his mother.

"That's it" said Martha a little more calm.

"You can't do it"

"I know… but… I… I don't want Lionel to be hurt" said before she began to cry again.

"Mum… what was Lionel doing here?" asked Clark understanding the situation.

"I asked him to come… I… I needed to speak with him about our feelings"

"What do you mean?"

"We spent the night together…" she looked to her son to see his reaction.

"Are you crazy?"

"I'm not, sweetheart, I love Lionel"

"You can't love him! What about daddy?"

"Clark, you father dead four years ago, you can't ask me to live the rest of my live just with his remember…"

"I can't believe what you're saying…"

"Clark…" said Martha when she saw her son walking to the door "Sweetheart…"

"No mum…"

"But dear, you have to help me… I can't face this alone…"

"I'm sorry mum, if you want to save him you will have to leave the senate…"

"but son...!" exclaimed Martha, but Clark had already disappeared.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kent, I can't help you on this… if they are asking you to leave the senate you have just two options… leave it, or leave my father die" said Lex when Martha explained him the situation.

"But Lex, is your father!"

"Yeah… and if he dies I will be the richest man of the USA…" said him laughing "Good luck, Senator"

Nobody was going to help her, she had to decide what she was going to do, because she was going to be alone…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Lost love - 3

**Lost love - 3**

They had him handcuffed to a pipe and he had so many injuries on his face and body.

"You're not doing that for yourself…" said Lionel to his kidnappers "Who's paying you?!"

"That's not your business, Mr. Luthor" said one.

"Is it another Senator? Who's it? I could pay more" Insisted. But the same man who had answered him stood up and punched him on the face.

"I said it's not your business!"

Martha was at the backstage, alone in a room, some minutes before her speech. She had been preparing her words and the way she was going to say them day and night… nobody could suspect anything.

Suddenly somebody knocked the door and she got nervous. The noise had frightened her. She opened it and she found Lionel staying in front of her. She couldn't believe it, she broke down and began to cry. She jumped on his arms and he hugged her.

"Lionel" said among her cry before they kissed.

"Ok lovers… inside!" ordered one of the men while another pushed them into the room. "We thought that it would be a good idea to remember you what will happened if you break our treat" said the man.

But she wasn't listening at him, she was caressing and kissing Lionel, who she had missed as mush, and who she had been as worried for.

"Are you listening me?!" asked the man grasping her hair as she screamed.

"Hey! Release her!" shouted Lionel standing up, but the other tow man grasp his shoulders and make him sit down again as the man didn't let go Martha.

"I'm fine, Lionel" she whispered.

"Silence!" shouted the man pushing her against the mirror with as much force that the crystal was broken and Martha cut on her arm. "Do what we said and you'll have soon all the time of the world to spend with him… ok?" Then she let her.

"It's time" said on of the two guys who where with Lionel.

"You should brush your hair before go out, ex-senator" advised the man as Martha took the brush and put herself in front of the broken mirror. From it she looked at Lionel and saw how his lips moved saying "I love you" to her. Then she opened the door and went out. Being on the corridor Martha released that her jacket was stained by the blood of her injury, and she began to cry because inside the room she had made a big effort to not do it.

From the mirror, Lionel could see that there was a window behind of him, but it was impossible to escape because he knew that the three guys were armed. One of them put on the little TV of the room, and by the screen they saw how Martha walked to the stage and put herself in front of the micro.

"Good morning America" where her first words after the large applause "I'm really pleasant of see as much people who likes me, here…"

Clark knew that her mother was going to make an speech on TV that day, but he wouldn't have put on the TV to see it if Chloe hadn't want to see it.

"It's your mother, Clark, you should want to listen what she says to the country" said her.

"She's a good Senator, Chloe, that's all what I need to know…" said Clark "And I really hate to see Lionel behind of her, always…"

While the three kidnappers were concentrated on the little screen waiting for the moment that Martha would say her goodbye to the senate, Lionel saw a shadow moving on the window from the mirror. Suddenly somebody opened the door while somebody broke the window and jumped into the room. In a few seconds that little room was full of policeman and Lionel was finally free.

"Well… the job is over" said one of the policeman.

"But… there were three guys" said Lionel seeing that the police had just two handcuffed.

"That's why I would like to continue my job during four years more, because I need more time to make all the good American wishes true… that's why I will be waiting your votes…" was saying Martha on the screen of the Daily Planet's television when Chloe saw a man walking to the stage with a gun.

"Clark, look that!"

Clark, who was distracted reading a magazine, turn round and saw her mother being aimed by a strange man.

"Oh my god!" said before he disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

Lost love - 4

**Lost love - 4**

Martha didn't notice any presence on the stage until the man shoot upwards, then she frightened herself and turned to him.

"You broke the treat fucking beach" he aimed her and shoot.

Lionel listened the shoot as he was running there with all the policemen. When they arrived the police took the man and handcuffed him and Lionel kneeled next to Martha, who was lying down with her eyes closed and blood on her jacket.

"Martha, dear…" he said caressing her hair. And just then Clark appeared next to him.

"Mum!" he screamed "Mum!" And he began to cry "Mum, I'm so sorry… I should have helped you… I can't understand why I did that! I… please mum… you have to be right… mum, please… Oh, mum… Daddy was enough… you have to stay with me… I would do anything to save you…"

"I just want you to accept Lionel, sweetheart" said Martha opening her eyes.

"I will! I will accept him! I…" stopped Clark releasing that she was fine. "Mum!"

"Hello sweetheart"

"You're fine!" exclaimed Lionel.

"Sure I am…" and she showed them the bulletproof vest that she wear under her shirt.

"All was prepared!" exclaimed Lionel.

"Well… that would just be for my security… we couldn't preview that he was going to shoot me… but yes… all was prepared"

"Oh dear… your so clever!" said Lionel kissing her as she hugged me.

"What about the blood?" asked Clark.

"Oh… that's just a little injury I made on my arm"

After went out the hospital and arrive to her apartment, Martha told them that after know that nobody was going to help her Martha contact with the police and prepared all what happened, because the police was sure that they were going to meet her to make sure that she said what she had to say.

"What I can't understand" said Martha "is that at the airport there was any jet of the Luthor Corp."

"Sure… that's because after I took my baggage I told them to leave, because the jet couldn't stay a lot of time at the airport and I didn't want to leave on a lot of days" explained Lionel "Fortunately the police have taken me back my baggage and the rest of my things"

"There was anything expensive?" asked Clark.

"No… but there was something really important" said as he looked for something into a big bag. He took out a little box, he kneeled down next to her "Martha… I said you that I wanted to buy you a present the day when this nightmare began… well… I could buy it… but I couldn't give it to you… and I hope that after risk as much for me your mind haven't changed because… what I bought you… what I want to ask you…"

"Oh my god!" Whispered her as he opened the box and she saw a shiny diamond on a ring.

"What I want to ask you is: Martha… will you marry me?"

"Oh, Lionel…" said Martha as some tears rolled down her cheeks "I will! Of course I will!!" and they joined themselves in a kiss full of passion and love.

THE END.


End file.
